nadie dijo que saldría bien
by chibi100
Summary: Ha llegado una nueva exorcista a la orden, primero tiene sus roces pero cuando por fin consigue integrarse en lo que lenalee llama "su familia" descubren su secreto "ella es su peor enemigo" LAS PAREJAS LAS DECIDEN USTEDES! MAL SUMARY! LEAN PORFI!


CAPITULO 1

Lenalee hebía decidido salir a la ciudad con reever, porque se aburría y todos sus compañeros exorsistas estaban en alguna mision a la que no le habían dejado ir por que todabía no sabían mucho de su nueva inocencia y querían investigarla a fondo, cuando supo que reever tenía un dia libre se lo propueso, solo para pasar el rato pero...

-NO! LENALEE NO SE VA A CASAR!

- ni-san no voy a casarme, solo voy a dar un paseo con reever, es mucho mayor que yo, para mi es como un segundo hermano, no te pongas asi. vale?- mala eleccion de palabras, kumui se puso blanco, con cara de incredulidad, pero instantes despues el rojo furia le invadio.

-U - U - UN SEGUNDO HERMANO!- el grito resono por toda la orden como si acabaran de decirle a kumui que le habían condenado a muerte por nada.

-ops, creo que no deviste decir eso, lenalee- reever si había mantenido apartado de la discusion, esperando en la puerta con tranquilidad, sabiendo que si se metía en la pelea kumui podría intentar asesinarlo. Pero ahora, kumui se había ido a una esquina y estaba acurrucado con la tipica nubecita anime.

-no soy un buen hermano, lenalee quiere otro hermano ¿porque no soy suficiente?

-Amm ¿ni-san?- lo llamo lenalee con voz dulce pero kumui estaba muy ocupado lamentandose y no le contesto- bueno, nos vamos.

-emms lenalee ¿de verdad esta bien que lo dejemos así?

-claro! no te preocupes reever, ya se le pasara.

Y acto seguido fueron a la ciudad con la intencion de comprar algunas cosas y pasar un buen rato.

-Waaaaaa mira reever! ese es precioso! seguro que se ve bien en miranda!- comenta lenalee al pasar por una tienda viendo un vestido azul cielo.

-ese? si supongo, pero lenalee, todavía no has comprado nada para ti.

-da igual, es que todabía no he encontrado nada que me guste...

-bueno pues tendremos que... ¿lenalee?- la llama al ver que se ha quedado parada unos pasos por detras de el- ¿lenalee pasa algo?

-reever ¿no lo sientes?

-¿sentir? ¿que tengo que sentir? me estas preocupando ¿que pasa lenalee?

-no sientes la inocencia? pero es una sensacion rara... no es como las inocencias normales.

- ¿inocencia? ¿que quieres decir con que no es como las demás? ¿acaso te refieres a...?- no lo dijo, pero lenalee entendio perfectamente que se referia a "el corazon"

-no, no se reever, nunca he sentido nada igual se parece mucho a la sensacion de la inocencia pero no es igual, es como menos calida, no se...

-bueno luego veremos que es, pero si puede ser inocencia vamos a buscarla.

-claro! vamos es por aqui!

Ambos corrieron como locos, cuando llegaron a un puente en concreto lenalee le hizo una señal a reever para que se estubiera callado y señalo debajo del puente, despacio ambos se asomaron y vieron a una chica, tendría la edad de lenalee aproximadamente, quizas unos años más. Era bajita, pero no parecia ser una niña, se adivinaban sus curbas debajo del vestido blanco que llevaba, tenia rasgos afilados y delicados como los de una muñeca, Su cabello era castaño claro, hasta la mitad de la espalda liso y suelto. estaba sentada en uno de los extremos del rio, bajo el puente. mirando su reflejo con interes, como si fuera la primera vez que si veia a si misma. "akuma" articulo reever en silencio, pero no tenia ni idea.

-se que estais ahi- dijo de repente la muchacha sin siquiera virarse- no os escondais por favor, si pensais atacarme no os lo recomendaría, estariais muertos antes de poder arrepentiros- ¿como había sabido que estaban ahi? lenalee le hizo señas a reever para que bajaran a hablar, quizas no era un akuma y si lo fuera el factor sorpresa lo habían arruinado.

-esto... lo siento pero ¿por que tendriamos que atacarte?- pregunto lenalee con toda la inocencia de la que era capaz.

-OH! bueno pues que quieres? si no quisieras nada habrías echado a correr hace rato.

-esto... creemos que tienes algo muy especial para nosotros- se adelanto reever, devanandose los sesos buscando la manera de que le diera la inocencia por las buenas..

-no lo creo pero ¿que estais buscando?- reever y lenalee si miraron entre si, como buscando su aprobacion para explicarselo.

-bueno veras...- empezó lenalee- nosotros venimos de un sitio que se llama la orden oscura y estamos buscando...

-no es posible, no mientas.

-¿eh? ¿perdona?

-inventate algo mejor, se perfectamente que no venis de la orden oscura.

-¿QUE? Y QUIEN TE CREES TU PARA DECIR ESO?

-dios, ya se que no sois akumas pero buestro nivel de inteligencia no es precisamente el de alguien normal, además gritais mucho, sobretodo tu la niñita. Bueno si no sois akumas ni vais a atacarme, ni evidente mente sois guerreros y estais usando el nombre de la orden oscura puedo entender que teneis alli algun familiar o algo?

-NO! soy lenalee lee, una exorcista! ni se te ocurra decir lo contrario! y ahora mismo me vas a decir quien eres y por que dices saber tanto de la orden!

-lee? eres china?

-SI! PERO AHORA DIME QUIEN ERES!

-waaaaa ¿eres hermana de kumui?

-QUE SI! PERO AHORA ¿que? ¿de que conoces a kumui-nisan?

-asi que al final la pequeña de los lee se hizo exorcista... creo que tu hermano hubiera preferido que te quedaras en la seccion de investigacion sabes?

-perdona... ¿PODRIAS DECIRME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUIEN ERES?

-no- y con esto se fue corriendo a una velocidad increible, dejando a lenalee y a reever solos en el puente.

-lenalee, mejor volvemos a la orden.

2 DIAS MÁS TARDE

de vuelta en la orden todo había vuelo a la normalidad, kumui se había recuperado de lo de "lenalee no me quiere" y reever y ella habían olvidado el encuentro con aquella chica. los demas exorcistas habían vuelto y ahora se hallaban todos en el comedor.

-chicos!- gritó chaoji apareciendo por la puerta en ese momento- ha llegado una nueva exorcista! lenalee kumui dice que vallas a recivirla!

-hai hai allen me aconpañas?

-claro tengo ganas por saber como es.

-TU! que haces aqui?- nada más abrir la puerta nuestra querida lenalee se había encontrado con aquella chica con la que había tenido aquella riña en la ciudad.

-lenalee dijiste que eras exorcista no secretaria. no debes mentir!- se burlo ella con tranquilidad al verla con la carpeta y con actitud de "encantada soy guia turistica en la orden"

-QUE HACES AQUI? Y DONDE ESTA LA NUEVA EXORCISTA!

- verdad- despues se puso recta y adopto una carita de angel, que convenceria a cualquiera- encantada soy Minako Sugn, exorcista de la orden oscura, acabo de volver de mi mision, ofresco mi reporte. _siempre y cuando me dejen pasar_- esto ultimo lo añadio en un susurro molesto.

-EXORCISTA?

-ems, ¿lenalee? siento llegar tarde estaba terminando y...- era allen que acababa de llegar pero su voz se fue perdiendo cuando vio a minako.- no es posible- musito tan bajo que solo lenalee le oyo. Al virarse se encontró con Minako con la misma expresion de sorpresa, como si acabaran de ver un fantasma.

-ALLEN!- lo grito tan fuerte y con tanta alegría mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del nombrado- te eche tanto de menos!- musito mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-mina, estas viva, no es un sueño verdad?- murmuro a su vez en su pelo- todo este tiempo, no estabas en la orden pensé que... kumui me dijo...

-da igual lo que el idiota dijera, estoy aqui y estoy viva- le cortó dando a entender por su tono de voz que no quería que le preguntaran, no ahora por lo menos.

-ems ¿allen?- dijo lenalee un tanto cortada dandose cuenta de que se habían olvidado completamente de ella- ¿la conoces?

-lenalee, claro que conozco a allen, es la persona que más quiero en este mundo- le dijo riendose levemente, cambiando por completo el tono de voz a uno desenfadado y alegre. mientras veia la cara que se le quedaba a lenalee, había acertado! a lenalee le gustaba allen. Ahora solo hacía falta que allen no explicara nada y dejar a lenalee sufriendo un poco, jeje- Vamos Allen quiero ver a Kumui y a los demás!

-¿eh? si vamos seguro que te echaron de menos, kumui ni te menciona, cree que estas muerta.- comento allen cambiando tambien su tono de voz. mientras se encaminaban rumbo a la oficina del supervisor. Dejando a lenalee, que se dedico a seguirlos por inercia.

- Supervisor kumui!- grito allen cuando llegaron- le tengo una sorpresa!

-Que hiciste allen?- grito con tono de reproche mientras intentaba salir detras de una pila de libros. Pero cuando consiguio salir se quedo mudo de asombro- mina-chan? de verdad eres tu?

-hai kumui

-Mina-chaaaaaaaan!- lloró abrazado a ella creando una escena muy parecida a cuando llora por lenalee, esta que había estado observando al escena se sintio desplazada ¿quien era? ¿por que todo el mundo la conocía exepto ella?- has vuelto!- ella parecía tan feliz, al igual que todos los demás mientras reian con ella al ver a su hermano llorando de esa manera, no espera, la mayoría les veia con cara rara, justo como ella misma estaba hacíendo, había un pequeño grupo que se reía, los cientificos más viejos y allen.

-hai kumi-kun, he vuelto.

-okaidinasai (bienvenida a casa)- dijo kumui mientras, se enderezaba y se ponia rojo como un tomate ¿que le pasaba?- hacía tanto tiempo que no me llamaban así...

-ni-san ¿estas bien?

-¿eh? Ah! lenalee! ven- dijo su hermano haciendole señas con una mano- esta es Minako, es una exorcista que salio en una mision antes de que tu te convirtieras en exorcista y te dejaran salir, por eso no la conoces todabía. Lo que me pregunto es por que no había vuelto todavia- comento acusatoriamente la ultima parte mirando a Minako a los ojos.

-amm, es una historia bastante larga kumui, primero me gustaría ver a los demás ¿estan aqui?

-no. Ningun general esta aqui y marie tambien esta en una mision.

-aaa ¿y Daisha?- la cara de kumui se puso blanca cuando pregunto por el, Daisha había sido muy importante para Minako, pero el...

-daisha... er, bueno el... murio el año pasado.-sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, no era posible, ¿Daisha? ¿su amigo Daisha muerto? se froto los ojos con rapidez, dandose cuenta de que estaba llorando- lo siento Mina, no era mi intencion decirlo ahora.

-¿ah? no kumui no importa... ya esta muerto tu no puedes hacer nada- intento esbozar una sonrisa, pero le salio una mueca, al darse cuenta de eso penso que lo mejor sería ir a su habitacion y descansar un poco- voy a descansar, hace tiempo que no estoy en mi habitacion, tengo ganas de verla jeje.

-si, vale, llamame si necesitas algo- comento kumui que se sentia muy culpable, la pobre acababa de regresar y lo primero que el le suelta es la muerte de Daisha _tonto_! se recrimino. ella ni se digno a responder, salio por la puerta pa fuera como un zombi y cerró con un portaso.

-emmm- otra vez lenalee se había perdido, y se sentia fuera de lugar pero la curiosidad pudo con ella- ¿alguien me puede explicar lo que acaba de pasar aqui?

N/A: Lo conseguí! he dicidido empezar un nuevo fic =) el primer cap me parecio bastante largo y me costó hacerlo. Hay gente que no soporta los OC pero yo creo que en son necesarias, (DE CHICAS SOLO ESTA LENLAEE! y no pueden ir todos los exorcistas como perros detrass de ella ¬¬) bueno estaba diciendo... a si me costó hacer el cap porque mientras lo hacía iba pensando como sería la personalidad, pasado, pareja... etc. de minako. (no quiero que me quede una mary sue).

llegué a la conclusion de que someteré a votacion la pareja de minako, acepto casi a cualquiera de los exorcistas aunque tengo la esperanza de que nadie me ponga a chaoji XD aviso no odio a lenalee, la dejaré feliz con alguno de los chicos (allen o lavi).

de resto solo me queda decir que gracias por leer y dejen reviews!

SAYONARA!

P.D : para votar por la pareja en reviews, todavía no se como hacer las encuestas en mi perfil XD tambien pueden votar por quien quieren que se quede con lenalee.

ahora si SAYONARA!

CAP 2


End file.
